Falling for you
by karmagedd0n
Summary: Marie is an average management student from Germany who's going to study one semester at University of Birmingham due to an international student programme she's taking part in. During her stay , her life seems to do a 180. [James Phelps/OC]
1. Prologue

"So Birmingham it is" Marie sighed, waiting for her new flatmate to pick her up.

She sat on her monstrous suitcase, watching the rain pouring down like it's never going to end.

Thats just not fair, she thought.

All her friends have been sent to pretty cool places like Honolulu, Sydney, San Francisco or even Tokyo.

Why did they send her to Birmingham?

Rainy England is even worse than Germany!

Wasting away for the next 6 months of her life, sounds about great.

Marie couldn't imagine her mood getting any worse than this.

"Stupid exchange programme" she swore, obviously bugged.

"Don't worry, Birmingham has a lot to offer! Don't meet trouble halfway!"

Marie cringed, turning her head to the left.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! You must be Marie, right? I'm Hayden your new flatmate for the next 6 months." the girl said friendly.

She was tall, rather skinny, with long curly blonde hair and a welcoming smile.

Marie forced herself a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you then, Hayden. Oh and I'll try to make the best of it, I can't help it anyway" she answered, still not convinced.

The girls heaved Marie's luggage in the trunk and drove home.

Marie leaned her head against th window and watched the buildings passing by.

She sighed again.

Everything seemed so drab, almost depressing.

"So Marie, how has your flight been?" Hayden asked, trying to get Marie's mind off worrying for a while.

"It was ok" Marie answered, still staring into the distance.

"Sorry for being rude, it's not your fault that I'm all stressed out. It's just, imagine all your friends probably spending the best 6 months of their lives in top cities like Sydney or Honolulu and you're well... stuck in England."

"Oh I see, that probably sucks a lot. But don't you worry before you even got to know Birmingham. Believe me, it's actually better than you think right now. I bet you'll have a great time as well!"

"I hope so!" Marie answered, slightly cheered up, smiling at Hayden thankfully.

As soon as the girls arrived, Marie hopped out of the car, having a long close look at the house she's going to live in for the next time.

"Posh" Marie noticed with satisfaction.

"So you like it? Our flat is on the 2nd floor."

"Can't wait to see it" she answered in excitement.

Hayden opened the door and Marie pulled her way too heavy suitcase up the stairs.

Did she really had to take that much stuff with her?

Obviously yes.

As Marie finally entered the flat she was completely amazed.

High white walls, stylish furniture in white and brown and a lot of cute decorations everywhere.

At least the flat was according to her taste.

"Gosh, Hayden. You have a wicked sense in style! Simply love it!" she squealed.

"I'm glad you like it!" Hayden answered smiling contentedly.

"Come, I'll show you your room."

Hayden pointed at the first door on the right.

Marie opens the door, still amazed.

Her room was quite big, queen-sized bed on the right, a huge wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, a desk under a big window and several smaller furnishings like a shelf, a bed stand and a dresser evenly spread in the room.

"Guess I'm not going to leave this room for the next 6 months" Marie joked, plunking down into her bed.

"Oh and Hayden? Thanks for everything."

Hayden smiled at Marie.

"It's fine. I think we'll have a great time together! Now go get some sleep, you seem pretty tired. And maybe your mood will be even better after a long deep sleep."

Hayden left the room and closed the door behind her.

Marie removed her clothing and cuddled up in her brand new bed.

Maybe everything isn't as bad as she expected. At least her new home is a posh flat and her flatmate seems to be a nice girl, she thought before she fell asleep.


	2. The drab monotony of everyday life

Time leap: 4 weeks later

"Marie! Wake up now! Or else we'll be late for uni!" Hayden yelled at her desperately trying to wake her up.

"HAYDEN WHAT THE HELL" Marie yelled back at her flatmate angrily.

"Get your lazy bum out of your bed or else I'll drag you to uni in your pyjamas!"

"You won't." Marie answered yawning, slowly scuffling into the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror, rubbing her drowsy eyes.

"You look awful, Marie." she said to herself, before she turned around and climbed into the shower.

The hot water poured down on her head giving her pleasant shivers.

Marie hated cold showers.

She would rather remain sleepy all day than being woken up by unreasonably cold water which was basically a pain in the arse.

"Marie are you ready? We're leaving in about 15 minutes! Plus I really need to use the toilet!" Hayden begged banging on the door.

Marie wrapped herself in a towl and climbed out of the shower.

"It's ok Hayden, calm down." she sighed, rolling her eyes when she opened the door.

Marie walked straight into her room, looking for something to wear today.

Unfortunately, Hayden was right and Marie had to hurry a little.

Well, actually more than just a little.

She slipped over her clothes, put on some trainers and grabbed her bag.

Hayden was already in the car waiting for Marie to get in.

Marie jumped into the car and slammed the door, breathing heavily.

"I can't be late for business law class! Stirling hates me since I don't pay much attention to him." she gasped.

"Aw, I see. Indeed, Stirling is pretty much of a sucker. My sympathies!" Hayden replied, giving Marie a compassionately look.

"No worries, I'll be fine."

As soon as the girls arrived at uni, the drab monotony of everyday life as a student began.

"Gosh Hayden, can't we just drive home again?" Marie muttered with discontent.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid that's not going to work out!" Hayden apologized.

"But Hayden! I thought we were friends! And aren't friends supposed to stick together?" Marie begged pretending.

"Sure we are, but that doesn't make me support you skipping classes!"

"Well, you've got a point there." Marie answered wisely.

"Got to go now, see you later Mars!"

"Yeah, see you later!" Marie answered waving her friend goodbye.

The day dragged on and didn't seem to end, when finally the bell rang and Marie stormed out of the room.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this all day." she said, heaving a sigh of relief.

She walked down to the parking lot, waiting for Hayden to take her home.

But Marie couldn't see Hayden anywhere.

Neither her car.

"CRAP!" Marie cursed, furiously.

Now she had to walk all the way home, which was about 10 miles from university.

"And I didn't even take money with me to pay a taxicab. Crap crap crap!"

When she finally arrived at home, it was already getting dark outside.

"Great" she murmured, unlocking the apartment door.

"HAYDEN?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, NOW!" Marie yelled angrily.

No answer.

"HAYDEN YOU COWARD PRICK GET YOUR BUM OVER HERE NOW!"

Still no answer.

"Hayden?" Marie asked, now carefully.

Hayden wasn't at home.

"What's wrong with this girl? Couldn't she just tell me that she had stuff to do and wouldn't be able to take me home?" she sighed, slowly calming down a bit.

Then she sat down on the kitchen table and made herself a cup of coffee.


	3. Maddox

"I swear, I'm so glad they sent me to Hawaii! Honolulu is simply amazing! The beaches are wonderful, the sea is warm and hot surfer lads anywhere! Gosh I wish you were here, Marie, you'd love it!"

"Oh please, shut up, Olivia. I'm already jealous as hell, don't make it even worse!" Marie admonished her friend.

Olivia is a friend of Marie, who's taking part in the exchange programme as well, but unlike Marie, Olivia pretty much enjoys her time abroad.

"So, how's England?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Well it's rather cold, rainy... yeah. At least the flat is superb!"

"Uhmm well it's something!" Olivia smiled, trying to remedy the situation.

"It's okay, Olive. Don't be worried about me, I'll make the most of the situation since I can't help it anyway." Marie tried to assure her friend that she'll be fine.

"Alrighty then! Well sorry, but I really got to go now, meeting up with some people from uni, you know? Talk to you soon!"

"You lucky bum! Have a great time and don't you dare forgetting about me!" Marie joked.

"How could I forget about you." Olivia laughed before she went offline.

Marie shut down her laptop, when she suddenly heard someone unlocking the apartment door.

"Hayden, is that you?" Marie asked, slightly worried.

"Yep, why asking?"

"You must be kidding right?" she asked perplexed.

Marie just left her room to call Hayden out on what happened this afternoon and why she left her all alone without saying anything, when suddenly a little furry ball sprinted towards Marie and jumped at her.

The little Jack Russell stared at her, wagging it's tail happily.

"Hayden, I think there's something you have to explain to me."

"What's the matter?" Hayden asked unsuspectingly.

"Firstly, why didn't you take me home from uni? Secondly where were you all day?! And thirdly, what about this dog?" Marie asked her, obviously confused due to the recent events.

"You never listen to me, do you? I told you I'd drive down to mum's to pick up this little bud here." she point at the little dog, that was now playing with one of Hayden's shoes.

"Well, I might have missed hearing that then. My apologies." Marie blushed.

"No worries, my dear. Well and this little fella here is Maddox." Hayden said, petting the dog's head.

Marie glanced at him friendly.

"He's going to stay with us for the next 2 weeks since mum is on vacation."

"I might take him for a walk some time." Marie answered, now petting the little dog.

"That would be great! Maddox loves long walks, plus you won't be alone on your runs anymore." Hayden agreed enthusiastically.

"Again, you've got a point there."

The girls spent the rest of the day cuddling up on the couch, watching cheesy movies, with Maddox who's actually curled up on Marie's lap.

"He seems to like you!" Hayden smiled at her flatmate.

"Yeah, I think so." she answered, petting the little dog's head.


	4. Not-so-delightful afternoon

"Marie, where are you going?" Hayden asked curiously, sipping a cup of tea.

"Just going for a jog with Maddox. Will be back soon!" Marie answered, lacing up her trainers.

"Alright, have fun you two"

"Thanks Hayden, see ya!"

Marie left the apartment and went outside.

The sun was shining brightly and birds were singing somewhere.

"Most probably the only sunny day of the year." Marie joked.

She decided to go for a jog in the park which was just down the street.

Hayden had shown her around the neighborhood when she had arrived in Birmingham.

As soon as Marie, accompanied by Maddox, arrived at the park, she finally started her jog.

"What a delightful afternoon, isn't it?"

Maddox barked approvingly.

Both ran for a while, enjoying the sun and the fresh air, when Maddox suddenly decided to speed up a little.

"Oye, buddy, what are you up to?" Marie asked slightly worried.

But Maddox didn't even think about slowing down.

"Oh come on! Did you spot anything or what?" Marie now asked rather annoyed, trying to slow him down a little.

Maddox ran faster and faster and soon, Marie couldn't hold him any longer.

The dog lead slipped out of her hand and Maddox ran straight into another jogger.

The jogger, apparently a young man in the mid twenties, got caught up in the lean and fell to the ground, right into a muddy puddle.

"For God's sake, Maddox, what have you done!" Marie yelled, completely shocked.

The little Jack Russel started whining and looked at her apologetically.

"SIr, are you ok? I'm so sorry, Maddox went completely nuts! I'm sure he didn't mean to overrun you!" Marie explained ashamedly.

"No worries, I'm alright." he answered grinning, giving Marie a wink.

"Are you sure? I mean, your clothes are completely ruined! I could give you some money in compensation of what Maddox has done to you!"

"No really, it's perfectly fine! You don't need to pay me anything, it's not your fault, if your dog goes nuts." he answered trying to comfort Marie.

"It's not even my dog!" Marie laughed.

"My flatmate has to take care of him since her mum is on vacation. I just thought it would be nice to have a companion while jogging so I wouldn't be all alone." Marie said, slowly relaxing.

"Why all alone? Doesn't a decent girl like you have any friends to go for a jog with?" he asked cheekily.

"Not at all, to be honest. Actually, the only person I'm friends with is my flatmate Hayden. Unfortunately she hates jogging." Marie admitted.

"No way! Why is that?" he asked, obviously interested in her.

"I'm new to Birmingham and haven't made any friends so far. I mean I spend almost all day in university, plus I'm not much of an outgoing person so..."

"Oh" he answered, giving her an understandingly look.

"Well, we could go out for a jog some time if you don't mind. You seem like a nice girl and I'd love to get to know you better." he suggested.

"Yeah, why not." Marie answered, smiling at him thankfully.

"So... shall we trade cell phone numbers?" he asked, seeming a bit nervous.

"Sure, well, if you tell me your name." Marie said, smirkingly.

"Oh how could I forget about that! Where did I leave my manners? I'm so sorry, my name is James, it's a pleasure to meet you, young lady." he said, placing a kiss on her hand, all gentlemen-like.

Marie blushed and started giggling.

"It's nice to meet you too, James. I'm Marie, a German management student who has been sent to Birmingham for the next couple of months."  
she responded, blowing him a kiss.

After they've traded cell phone numbers, they said goodbye to each other and both went home.

"Jeez, what a crazy day!" Marie thought when she unlocked the apartment door.


	5. Girlish banter

"Hayden! You can't imagine what just happened to me!" Marie yelled as she slammed the apartment door.

"You finally discovered the perks of living in Great Britain?" Hayden answered sarcastically.

"No, way better!" Marie grinned, taking a seat on the couch, next to her flatmate.

"Go ahead." Hayden said, glancing at her expectantly.

"Well, I met someone.." she answered self-consciously, slightly blushing.

"Marie! Stop keeping me on tenterhooks! Spit it out!"

"His name's James."

"Sweet, tell me more!" Hayden begged.

"Uhmm he's quite tall, brown hair, hazel eyes and he obviously likes running. That's all."

"You don't seem to know much about him, do you?" Hayden mocked her.

"Yeah, errrm we were both in an awkward situation so... at least we traded cell phone numbers." Marie explained, smiling insecurely.

"What do you mean by 'awkward situation' ?"

"Well, our little friend Maddox here," she pointed at the dog which was looking at Hayden innocently.

"decided to freak out and ran away. James got caught up in the lane and fell into a muddy puddle. Basically, that's how we got to know each other."  
Marie finished her sentence, blushing again.

Hayden started laughing badly.

"Hayden stop it! That's really not funny!" Marie shouted angrily.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but that's just too funny." Hayden excused herself, wiping a tear away.

"At least you got his number, that is something, isn't it?" Hayden continued, trying to encourage her friend.

"I guess." Marie answered, not convinced at all.

"Don't worry girl, he'll be ok."

"That's what he told me as well but..." Marie murmured.

"Time to switch the topic." Hayden interrupted her.

"What do you suggest?" Marie asked, pulling a bag of crisps out of the cupboard.

"Hmm, any plans for tomorrow?" Hayden asked.

Right in this moment, Marie's mobile started ringing.

When Marie grabbed her mobile, she cringed as she read the name on the display.

"James" she muttered nervously.

"Then pick up the goddam phone, hell Marie, don't be a coward!" Hayden scolded her.

-"Uhm yeah hello?" Marie stuttered.

-"Hey, Marie is that you? James here, do you remember me?"

-"Uhh, of course James, hey."

Awkward silence.

-"I - I just wondered if you would like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow?"

Marie cringed again.

Seems like he really wanted to meet her again.

-"Uhm sure James, I'd love to." she answered now smiling brightly.

-"So, I'll pick you up at 8 pm is that okay for you?" he asked, obviously nervous as well.

-"That's perfectly fine."

-"So, see you tomorrow, good night Marie!"

-"I'm already looking forward to it! Night James!" she said before she rang off.

"What did he say?" Hayden asked curiously.

"We're going out tomorrow night." Marie answered.

She still couldn't realize what has happened.

"Omg that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you Marie!" Hayden screamed, jumping off the couch, hugging her friend tightly.

"Hayden, am I dreaming?" Marie asked perplexed.

"No, my dear, this is reality and you have a date tomorrow night."


	6. Moonshine dinner

Marie walked into the living room, poking Hayden who was sitting on the couch, watching some tv soap whilst stroking Maddox.

As Hayden turned around, she was totally amazed when she saw Marie standing there.

Marie was wearing a black, sleeved dress with golden ornaments on the shoulders, black heeled velvet ballerinas, a golden skull ring with a red gemstone and a black clutch with golden lips on it.

"You look absolutely sexy, Marie! Dang, someone's going to get laid tonight, eh?" Hayden mocked her friend, giving her a cheeky wink.

"Of course not Hayden, shut yourself!" Marie replied.

"James might start drooling if he sees you like that!" Hayden kept on mocking her.

"Apropos James, shouldn't he be here soon?" she added.

"What the.. wait what time is it?" Marie asked, increasingly becoming nervous.

"5 to 8"

"Oh god, Hayden, wish me luck!" Marie squealed, in her nervousness.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll keep my fingers crossed! But now go downstairs, he's probably already waiting for you, quick quick!" Hayden answered, shooing Marie out of the apartment.

James was at the front door, about to ring the bell when Marie suddenly opened it.

When he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Neither could Marie take hers off James.

He was staring at her, with his big hazel puppy eyes and Marie felt her face going bright red.

"Wow, Marie, you look stunning" James finally said, ending the silence.

"Thanks James, but same goes to you." Marie replied, smiling playfully at him.

James offered her his arm and guided her to his car, where he opened the door for her, all gentleman like.

"Where are we going?" Marie asked curiously.

"You'll see when we're there" he answered giving her a wink.

Marie became more and more nervous as they kept on driving.

It was already dark outside and one could make out the city lights at a distance.

They were heading towards a thick forest which seemed to absorb even the last bit of light.

Marie started worrying.

Did they got lost?

Or even worse, what if James' going to rape and-

"SHUT UP" she warned herself, frowning.

James looked at her quizzically, however Marie smiled at him, giving him a pleased look.

When they were about to enter the forest, James turned right and followed a small graveled road.

It was all bumpy and they both got a good shake.

A James stopped the car, Marie couldn't believe her eyes.

A large twinkling lake was right in front of them.

The stars and the moon were shining brightly and reflected in the water.

James got out of the car and opened Marie's door for her.

"Wow, James, that's truly amazing but... didn't you say you'd want to take me out for dinner?" Marie asked cautiously.

"Uhm sure, dear. Just wait a sec" he answered, opening the trunk and pulling out a picnic basket.

Marie smiled at him whilst blushing.

Ahw, that's really cute and somehow romantic, she thought not taking her eyes off James.

As she came back to reality, James was already down at the lakeside, placing a picnic rug on the ground.

Marie was about to join him, when she looked down to her feet and realized that wearing heels was most definitely not the best idea.

"What's wrong, love? Aren't you going to join me?" James asked.

"Uhm, guess we've got a little problem here." Marie answered, pointing at her shoes.

"Ahaha I see. No worries, love, I'm going to carry you then."

James carried her bridal-style, Marie wrapping her arms around his neck.

She noticed his sweet smell and took a deep breath.

James set her down on the picnic rug and sat down next to her, smiling at her shyly.

"So...do you like it?" he asked, obviously worried.

"Of course James! I love it! If only you would have told me that we're going to have a picnic, I would have dressed appropriately."

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't tell you, otherwise it wouldn't have been a surprise." he apologized.

James opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of red wine and a box.

"I hope you like wine and nibbles, I wasn't sure about what to bring so..."

"It's fine James." Marie answered assuringly.

As they finally started eating, Marie leaned back, stargazing.

"But there's one thing you need to tell me..." she started.

"...why did you take me here?"

"Well, there's something you should know about me, otherwise it wouldn't be fair. I never told you anything about my profession, right? It's because I'm an actor. I played Fred Weasley in the Harry Potter movies. Please don't get me wrong, but I wanted to get to know someone who's interested in me and not in my career, you know?"

James sighed heavily.

"Oh love, I knew who you are right from the beginning..." Marie started.

James looked at her shocked.

"...and I want to get to know James Phelps, the person, not the actor." she finished her sentence, looking at James tenderly.

James didn't say a word.

He looked at her, smiling softly.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while and only stopped as it started to rain pitchforks.

"CRAP!" Marie yelled, holding the picnic basket above her head, desperately trying to protect herself from the rain.

James grabbed the picnic rug and both ran up to James' car.

He opened the trunk and both jumped into it, saving themselves from the rain.

"Ugh, what do we do now?" Marie asked, staring at the rain.

"We both drank a remarkable amount of wine thus none of us is still able to drive." James confessed.

"Shall we call a cab?" Marie asked.

"Well, we could also sleep here, in my car if you don't mind. I'll just turn down the back-seat bench. Oh and I also got some blankets here, just in case." James suggested, laughing.

Marie agreed and only minutes later she snuggled into a blanket and fell asleep.

Suddenly, Marie was woken up by a loud thunder.

"Oh no" she mumbled, since she is afraid of thunderstorms.

Marie turned around and looked at James, who was woken up as well.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice sounding drowsy.

But before Marie could answer, another thunder made her cringe.

James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

Now she felt safe, protected, like nothing on earth could hurt her.

Marie buried her face in his neck and felt James placing a light kiss on her head before she fell back into a deep, resting sleep.


End file.
